


Hey Jude

by Batwynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by: Iron-frosted-fiction <br/>Song- Hey Jude- The Beatles </p><p>[ Short little unedited thing]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

  
__________________

Things could always get better. That was something Tony firmly believed in, no matter how ironic it might seem. If he didn’t believe that, how else was he ever going to get past the damned nightmares?

Except, he wasn’t. Nothing had changed in months in terms of ‘getting over’ anything. He still woke sweating, screaming, and swearing into the darkness of his room. He would sit there after, adrenalin still running through his body as the sweat already began to cool on his skin. For the first three months of this, he would look to his left at the bed, expecting someone to be there. Someone to tell him it was okay, that it was just a dream. After the third month, he knew just by the temperature of the bed that he was alone. Always alone.

  
Another month passed of sweating, screaming, and swearing. Of curling back up with a pillow over his face as if to suffocate the dreams out of him. Then finally, something changed.

"Thor, if you don’t remove him from my property in two seconds I’m going to throw him out a window."

"Stark, I swear he—"

"That window," Tony said, pointing to the one he had shared his own intimate moment with not even half a year ago.

"I am hardly a threat to you now, Stark," Loki said smoothly from where he stood behind Thor.

"Shut up," Tony snapped, pointing over Thor’s hulking shoulders. "I’m not fucking talking to you."

"Son of Sta–"

"You’ve got one second to explain your self and another to get him out of here. Use them wisely."

Thor looked like his patience was beginning to wear thin. Tony didn’t exactly give a shit right now. No one brought a phsyco war criminal into his house. Not after everything that asshole had put them through. Had put  _him_ through.

  
“My brother has paid his price for many of his crimes in the prisons of Asgard, but the Allfather has sent him to Midgard to offer his services as recompense for his crimes against the mortals.”

"Well," Tony replied, crossing his arms in the universal gesture of ‘do not want’. "We do not require the services of a bag-of-cats crazy god who makes a habit of destroying cities and killing friends."

Thor frowned, clearly not hearing what he expected. “But Stark, there are many ways that my brother can aid you. Even in rebuilding the city, his power is unmatched.”

"Yeah, mentioning his power is not exactly a way to win this argument, Thor."

"He will be under our watch…"

"Again, not a valid point. We saw how well that went back in SHIELD," Tony snapped in response.

"You will be able to command him in any way you wish?"

Tony opened his mouth and closed it again with a snap. That actually sounded pretty good. Maybe a little pushing the god around was exactly what he needed to get back on track. To get out of this never ending loop of nightmares.

"Okay."

Thor brightened up, immediately moving to bring Loki forward. “You shall not regret—!”

"Some conditions first," Tony interrupted. "First, he doesn’t go anywhere near my suits, lab, bedroom, or garage."

Thor nodded eagerly, while Loki only sneered. Clearly, he wasn’t tempted to go anywhere near Tony’s cars. Good.

"Second," Tony continued, counting on his fingers. "He’s to stay away from Bruce until the guy has the news broken to him. Gently."

Loki paled a little at this, clearly not fond of this idea either. Tony didn’t bother to hold back a snicker.

"Lastly, he’s not allowed to leave the tower without at least two Avengers with him and possibly a tacking device."

Thor began to sputter his thanks, along with a string of apologies, before Tony held a hand up. “Sorry, Point Break, but this deal is with him directly. I don’t want him squirming out of anything just because you made the promises, not him.”

Loki flashed a feral grin. “Why Stark, you are being so generous today.”

"Yeah, sure. I’m allowing you to stay out of the kindness of my heart," Tony quipped, holding out a hand with more bravery than he actually felt. "Shake on it?"

Loki took his hand and gave it a firm, if not chilly, shake. Tony started directly into those green eyes, and for a single moment, he actually felt the fear leave him.

It was impossible, that the very eyes that had been haunting him for months, were the one thing that cleared his mind. They weren’t those rage fueled, slightly blue eyes that looked at him in disgust before Loki threw him out the window. They were almost the eyes of a stranger.

Loki looked slightly surprised as he met his eyes. They both stood and stared at one another for a moment before letting their hands drop awkwardly. There had definitely been a thing there. Maybe even a moment. Okay, maybe 12% of a moment, but still. Tony felt strangely light, as though facing his fears had actually solved the problem. Maybe having the god around was the distraction he needed from the bad memories and an empty bed.

Tony flashed his usual grin with more sincerity than he had managed in months. He felt a weight lift off of his shoulders.

Still smiling at the two gods, he gestured out the window and said,  
“Well then, let’s make the world a better place.”


End file.
